


Tie Me Up…Please?

by Rickey



Series: Poetry in Motion [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Smut, Smutlet, sexploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra light bondage as a bit of an explanation of why we don't see too much true BDSM in Harry/Ron fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up…Please?

**Author's Note:**

> There had been some discussion about H/R BDSM on LJ. I thought about writing some. Instead I ended up answering the question why there isn’t much H/R BDSM. Stands on its own, but I've stuck it in the PIM Universe

Ron had Harry’s naked body pinned to the bed. Hot sweaty skin sliding against hot sweaty skin while rough lips sought out and nipped at more hot skin.

“Tie my hands,” Harry panted out desperately.

“You sure?” Ron checked. In the five years they had been together, Harry had never asked. Harry had tied up Ron a few times and they certainly had shared some kinks, but this was new.

“Yes.”

Ron groped for his wand in the sheets and then cast a quick spell that bound Harry’s wrists together and tethered them to the wrought iron headboard.

Harry gasped.

Ron smiled devilishly and continued kisses and nips across Harry’s collarbone.

“Blindfold me.”

Ron paused to look into feral green eyes. “Serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Kinky,” Ron whispered before summoning an old Gryffindor tie from the closet.

“Okay?” he asked after he secured the tie about Harry’s head.

“Yes.”

Ron kissed him full on the mouth then coyly said, “Oh the things I’m going to do to you.”

“Please,” Harry whimpered.

Licking his way down Harry’s chest and stomach, Ron paused above Harry’s straining cock. He gently licked the head and then settled himself between Harry’s legs. He gave a couple gentle bites to the inside of Harry’s thighs and then pushed his legs up to allow him better access to Harry’s arse. Ron gently tongued at the small hole.

Harry gasped.

Ron smiled and continued with light thrusts of his tongue.

“Please,” Harry begged.

It wasn’t often that Ron got to hear Harry begging. Their relationship had been happily worked out over several years. Harry only bottomed perhaps one to five or six times, not that they counted. It was just the way things were and it suited them just fine.

Harry could hear Ron rummaging through the nightstand drawer. Ron retrieved several items and placed them on the bed. Ron brought his face to Harry’s and kissed him on the mouth then slid two of his fingers over Harry’s lips.

“Suck.”

Harry sucked.

Ron settled himself back between Harry’s legs and slowly slid the first finger into Harry’s tight hole.

Harry gasped.

Ron smiled. After a few strokes, Ron put in a second finger.

Harry moaned and writhed pulling at the rope.

Ron reached over and picked up a cock ring with his free hand. He removed his fingers and then put the ring on Harry.

Harry gasped.

Ron smiled.

Next Ron squirted some lube over a small dildo that they liked to play around with and then ever so slow he pressed it into Harry.

Harry gasped.

Ron smiled. He slid the dildo in and out a few times and then pushed it in fully. Finding his wand, Ron released the tether from the headboard. He took the end of the rope and then carefully guided Harry onto his is hands and knees. With the flick of his wand, Ron made the dildo slide in and out of Harry’s arse at a leisurely pace.

Harry moaned.

“Suck me,” Ron commanded.

Harry complied by opening his mouth and allowing Ron to push himself in.

Ron moaned. He loved being in Harry’s mouth. But he wouldn’t be able to do it much longer. Not with Harry groaning and sucking him so hungrily.

After a few minutes, Ron pulled himself away. He removed the dildo from Harry’s arse, then pushed him onto his back and retied the rope to the headboard. Then Ron stared. He stared at Harry’s naked body on the bed, breathing heavy and begging. Yes his skin begging to be touched. His body silently begged to be entered. Ron complied by pushing himself into Harry with one slow and steady thrust.

Harry gasped.

Ron smiled and then proceeded to fuck Harry senseless. Harry screamed and pulled at the rope. Ron’s pulled Harry’s legs over his shoulders and continued to pound relentlessly into Harry’s sweet arse. He reached down and removed the cock ring. Ron thrust inside Harry a few more times and screamed out as his orgasm took over his body. With a wild grunt, Harry came without being touched.

Ron released Harry and within minutes they fell asleep against each other.

The next morning was their typical coffee and toast routine to the Daily Prophet. After they had finished eating, Harry brought up the subject of last night.

“So last night was fun,” Harry said bashfully.

“No kidding,” Ron smiled back.

“You on top,” Harry said sheepishly.

“I top enough, Harry.”

“Do you ever think about more than that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know bondage, umm, domination, that sort of thing.”

Ron couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s nervous inquiry. He knew Harry’s deepest desires. He had known since their first year at Hogwarts. Harry’s deepest desires had nothing to do with bondage and discipline. They certainly had nothing to do with pain. It took a split second to see that Harry was only curious about him and that maybe he wanted something else. Ron even loved Harry’s insecurity.

“What are you saying, Harry?” Ron asked coyly.

“Maybe I want more.”

“More what?”

Harry didn’t reply.

Ron stood and breathed the words against Harry’s neck, “Rougher?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered closing his eyes.

“Wilder?”

“Yes.”

“To be commanded?”

“Yes.” It was barely audible.

“Do the dishes!”

Harry smirked as Ron ghosted a kiss on his cheek and left the room. Harry realized that he had walked right into that one. For them, it had always been about giving as good as they got. So Harry did the dishes and then went to the bedroom and gave it good to Ron.


End file.
